In A World Where We
by sigyn-chi
Summary: Since you can travel into time, how far is traveling to another world? various 1827 pairing


In A World Where We…

Disclaimer: I tried geassing Amano Akira but then I remembered… I don't know what she looks like or where exactly she lived. –grins- So, no… I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Warning: Parallel-Universe/Alternate Universe, a lot of 1827 pairing (TYL, etc), and watch out for Gokudera's colorful mouth…

Timeline: TYL! Arc. During the five days training…

"Lambo's missing? _Again_?!" Tsuna asked, not minding if his pitch was a bit too high for a boy. Fuuta smiled apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna-nii. I knew I should have looked after him more carefully…" Fuuta apologized. Tsuna sighed and shook his head.

"No. It's okay… It's just…" Tsuna sighed once again and followed Fuuta to the elevator. Fuuta smiled softly at Tsuna.

"The training's taking a toll, Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asked. Tsuna smiled sadly and stretched.

"I'm used to Lal Mirch's strict training… it's just…" Tsuna sighed once more and leaned on the elevator wall. Fuuta looked at Tsuna before closing his eyes and smiling mysteriously.

"It's about Hibari-san again, isn't it?" Fuuta asked. Tsuna nodded.

"It's just that Hibari-san seems to b-" Tsuna stopped and looked at Fuuta, "… 'again'? What do you mean by that, Fuuta?"

Fuuta blinked and looked at Tsuna, "Oh. Tsuna-nii always looked like that whenever it's about Hibari-san."

Tsuna stared at Fuuta, "Looked like what?"

"Well-"

Suddenly, the elevator rocked violently. The elevator began descending on a frightening speed, making Fuuta lose his balance and fall on Tsuna, "Hiii!!"

The lights went off and Tsuna's eyes widened, letting out a shriek and grabbing unto the thing nearest to him. A few minutes passed and the elevator came to a halt and the lights went on. Tsuna's eyes widened as he realized that he had grab unto Fuuta during the black-out. Tsuna blushed and let go of Fuuta, scrambling backwards, "T-t-that was-"

Fuuta laughed whole-heartedly and smile at Tsuna, "Tsuna-nii was never good at the dark."

Tsuna blushed but did not retort the accusation. It was one of his most embarrassing secrets that only got out because of the Skull Disease. Fuuta giggled and Tsuna looked at Fuuta, embarrassed written all-over his face, "Ten years from now… am I still afraid of the dark?"

Fuuta thought about it before replying, "Not much afraid as more like… uncomfortable? I mean, you started trying to cure it after you accidentally grabbed unto Hibari-san during a black out."

Tsuna looked at Fuuta with wide eyes and a slacked jaw. _He _had _grabbed _unto _HIBARI_?! Fuuta did not seem to notice Tsuna's expression as he stared at the elevator door. With a loud ding, the door opened and what awaited them was a dark corridor. Tsuna gulped, "Where are we?"

Fuuta looked at the marker that would indicate their floor but found it blank. Fuuta stepped outside the elevator and looked around. Not wanting to be alone and fearing Fuuta's safety, Tsuna rushed outside the elevator and grabbed Fuuta's sleeve in a child-like manner. Fuuta smiled at Tsuna for a bit before returning his attention back on the corridor they were currently in. Fuuta's eyes grew serious, "I'm afraid we are in one of the black rooms of the base… more specifically, a black floor…"

Tsuna looked at Fuuta, "Black rooms? Black floor?"

As if on cue, the elevator door closed and Tsuna yelped as the entire room was covered in darkness. He grabbed unto Fuuta's arm and shouted, "What is this?! A horror film!?"

Fuuta laughed and placed his hand on the wall, "Tsuna-nii, please light your Vongola ring."

Tsuna looked at Fuuta, well, he couldn't really look since it was dark, and nodded. Imagining his resolve, the Vongola ring was enveloped in Sky flame. Soon afterwards, the entire corridor lit up in majestic rays on amber. Tsuna was momentarily blinded before his eyes got used to the amber light. Tsuna's mouth opened in amazement. Instead of dull steel walls, it would appear as if the corridor was glass-like with glossy amber-like colors. Fuuta's eyes grew serious once more as he took notice at the appearance of the corridor, "As I thought so…"

Tsuna blinked and looked at Fuuta, "What do you mean, Fuuta?"

"Inside this hideout, there are certain rooms and floors that even Giannini-san has no records of. They are called black rooms and black floors because of their initial appearance… darkness…" Fuuta looked at Tsuna as he continued his explanation, "It seems that some parts of the base are made without the supervisions of Vongola."

"Uhh… Meaning…?" Tsuna asked confused. Fuuta smiled at Tsuna.

"It means Tsuna-nii had them made in secret." Fuuta replied. Tsuna blinked.

"B-B-But why would I do such a thing?!" Tsuna asked. Fuuta shrugged and looked back at the elevator.

"You're a mafia boss, Tsuna-nii. Things like these are not really surprising." Fuuta said, walking towards the closed elevator. Tsuna frowned and looked at Fuuta.

"But wouldn't that be like I'm lying to my friends? To my family?" Tsuna asked, not moving even as he had to let go of Fuuta's arm.

"Sometimes…" Fuuta looked at the floor, "You need to lie for their sake."

"Fuuta…"

The elevator door opened with a ding once more and Fuuta entered, "All things aside, we have to leave, Tsuna-nii. Black rooms are usually off-limits and only those with authority can enter them. A black floor may be more dangerous."

Tsuna nodded in understanding and walked towards the elevator door when he heard a chime from behind him.

"_You can't go…"_

Tsuna felt a cold air resonating from behind him. His entire body seemed to suddenly become cold and his palms started to sweat. Tsuna gulped and looked at Fuuta, "Tsuna-nii?"

"F-F-Fuuta…" Tsuna noticed that Fuuta didn't seem to be affected by the sudden cold. Or was it that he could not feel it?

"A-a-are there ghosts h-h-here?"

Fuuta blinked, "Ghosts?"

Tsuna swallowed hard and turned around. His mind kept telling him to not look, to run towards Fuuta but something inside him told him to turn around. His Vongola intuitions perhaps?

What he saw would eternally be etched in his mind. In front of him was a girl that may have been older than him. She had short black hair that covered her cheeks and emotionless ash-colored eyes. Wearing a black kimono decorated by paintings of birds and a violet obi tied to her waist, she began to walk towards Tsuna. The sounds of her geta echoed across the corridor in a haunting slow melody that paralyzed Tsuna in fear.

"Tsuna-nii?!" Tsuna shook out of his paralysis as Fuuta yelled at him. He looked around in time to see the elevator door closing. Tsuna made a dash towards the door. Fuuta continued to press the hold button but the elevator wouldn't respond. The door closed as Tsuna was about to reach it. With a ding, the elevator began ascending, leaving Tsuna in the amber-lighted corridor.

"Fuuta!! Fuuta!!" Tsuna yelled, banging the elevator door. He stopped as the sound of the geta had come to a halt. Tsuna didn't have time to react as a pair of pale hands reached out and wrapped around his waist. Tsuna couldn't breathe, couldn't move as he felt a breeze of cold breathe by his ear.

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi…"_

Tsuna felt like his entire life was being sucked out of him. He fell limply to the girl behind him. Looking at the girl's ash-colored eyes, Tsuna's eyelids became to feel heavy. Soon, they were closing by their own. The last thing he remembered was the ash-colored eyes of the girl. Ash-colored eyes that seemed similar to…

"Hi… bari… san…"

"Are you alright? Hey?" Tsuna opened his eyes tiredly and saw concerned caramel eyes looking at him. The first thing that came to his mind was…

"… ka… san?" Tsuna's vision became clearer and he realized that he had been looking at a young woman with shaggy brown locks that fell to her shoulders unevenly. She wore a long sleeve dress that reached down her ankle and did not accentuate her curves but nonetheless gave her an ethereal glow. The woman blushed and looked away.

"K-k-k-ka-san? I-I-I- c-c-cou-" the woman stuttered and Tsuna blinked his eyes. Tsuna realized that he had been lying on a soft simple white bed. Looking back at the stuttering woman, Tsuna felt she was strangely familiar…

"Princess? Are you in here?" Tsuna looked at where the voice originated from and his eyes widened as he recognized the silver hair.

"Gokudera-kun of Ten YEARS?!" Tsuna yelled. Tsuna stared at the twenty five years old Gokudera and his mind went on overdrive.

'_If Gokudera-kun is in the future then that means that Gokudera-kun of Ten years should be in the past. Or in my case, in my present. I mean- AHHH!! Does that mean I'm back on my time?!' _Tsuna thought, panicking. Gokudera looked at him before returning his gaze on the woman sitting next to Tsuna.

"Princess, who's he?" Gokudera asked, pointing at Tsuna. Tsuna stopped all of his thoughts and stared at Gokudera.

"Wha-wha-what?! Gokudera-kun, it's me!" Tsuna yelled, earning a raise eyebrow from his older Storm Guardian, "Sawada Tsunayoshi! The tenth boss of Vongola!"

Tsuna stopped and mumbled, "Well… not that I want to…"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Gokudera yelled. Tsuna gasped as Gokudera took his dynamites out, "You dare say that in the presence of the Princess?! You fucking scumbag, I'll fucking kill you!"

"Hayato-kun!" the woman got up.

"Hiiii!!" Tsuna backed away as Gokudera lit his dynamites.

"Hayato-kun! I order you to stop!" Tsuna's eyes went wide as the woman shouted. Gokudera stopped and looked back at the woman.

"But Princess, this scumbag dared pose as-"

"Enough!" the woman ordered once more, "Stand down, Hayato-kun."

Gokudera grumbled and backed away from the frightened young boy, although that did not stop him from glaring at Tsuna. Tsuna gulped and looked at the woman. The woman smiled apologetically at Tsuna and sat on the chair once more, "Sawada Tsunayoshi-san? Am I correct that your nickname would be Tsuna?"

Tsuna nodded and flinched as Gokudera's glare became more intense, "You even dare use Princess' nickna-"

"Hayato-kun." The woman closed her eyes and Gokudera stopped. The woman opened her eyes once more and smiled at Tsuna, "I'm sorry about Hayato-kun's attitude. He's always like that."

"I know… although… he never did it to me…" Tsuna smiled awkwardly, "Until now…"

The woman giggled and smiled softly at Tsuna, "Well, it seems that you have mistaken something, Tsuna-kun…"

"Hii?" Tsuna looked at the woman confused.

"Do you… believe in parallel universe?"

"Parallel Universe?" Tsuna asked.

The woman nodded, "Also called as an Alternate Universe or an Alternate Reality."

"Umm… I guess… I've read about them in some sci-fi comics…" Tsuna replied. The woman could sense the doubt in Tsuna's voice and smiled at him.

"I know it's a bit hard to accept but if you take in consideration the Ten-Years Bazooka that the Bovino Family have, the idea of a parallel universe is not far off." The woman explained, "And the testament of it would be your existence in this world."

"In this… world?" Tsuna asked. The woman smiled at Tsuna and tilted her head.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi of another world. I am Sawada Tsunaruhime, Vongola Decimo and your counter-part of this world." The woman introduced herself. Tsuna stopped and looked at the woman in front of him. The brown locks, the caramel eyes… and the Vongola ring of Sky on her left middle finger.

"HHHIIIII!!" Tsuna shouted, dropping off the bed with a loud thud. Tsunaruhime gasped and rushed to the boy's side.

"Are you alright, Tsuna-kun?" Tsunaruhime asked worriedly. Tsuna chuckled forcefully.

"That's a joke, right?" Tsuna asked. Tsunaruhime smiled softly.

"I'm afraid not."

"But you're…"

"I'm?"

"You're a GIRL!!" Tsuna yelled, getting up and staring at the big caramel eyes of Tsunaruhime, "You're trying to tell me that in an alternate universe, I'm a girl?!"

Tsunaruhime nodded, "Unfortunately so…"

"B-b-b-but if you're me, t-t-then Reborn would have hit you with lots of dying-will bullets!!" Tsuna yelled and Tsunaruhime blushed.

"Yes, Reborn did… and I had to live my entire Middle school life known as the girl who likes running around in her undergarments." Tsunaruhime revealed. Tsuna's jaw dropped to the floor. Even if he had been a girl, Reborn would have still done those things to him?!

"That's not even the main problem! I have to get back to my own world! My friends may be wor-"

"Tsuna!" Their conversation was cut short as the door opened once more, revealing Yamamoto. Yamamoto blinked and looked at Tsuna, "Woah… Who's the kid? Your brother, Tsuna?"

Gokudera growled, "Of course not, you katana-idiot!"

'_Not baseball?' _Tsuna thought as he observed Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"The Princess is an only child! This…" Gokudera glared at Tsuna, "… boy is saying he's the Vongola Decimo of another world."

"Another world? That's something you don't hear everyday." Yamamoto laughed and went to Tsuna's side, "So kid, what's your world like?"

"Takeshi-kun…" Tsunaruhime looked at Yamamoto and sighed. Yamamoto looked at Tsunaruhime and grinned, "Is there any reason why you would be looking for me?"

"Oh! The kid asked me to find you and the other guardians. Something about a meeting or something in your office…" Yamamoto said. Gokudera's eyes widened.

"You STUPID KATANA-FREAK!! SAY THAT SOONER!!" Gokudera yelled and looked at Tsunaruhime, "Princess, I'll go on ahead and explain the situation to Reborn-san."

Tsunaruhime shook her head and smiled at Gokudera, "There is no need. I'll come to the office."

"But-"

Tsunaruhime looked at Tsuna and asked sweetly, "Would you like to come with us? Reborn may be able to explain your situation clearer. He might even have a clue on how to get you back to your world."

Tsuna thought about it. If anyone could find a way to get him back to his own world, it would be Reborn. Tsuna nodded and followed Tsunaruhime and his… or was it her? … two guardians. Along the way, Tsuna couldn't help but ask, "Um… how did you know I came from an alternate world? I mean, it's not the most logical explanation and not really the first explanation you can think of-"

Tsuna stopped as he realized that he had been ranting. Tsunaruhime looked thoughtful for a minute before telling Tsuna, "You told me."

"Hii?" Tsuna looked at Tsunaruhime and she smiled softly.

"Or a man who introduced himself as Sawada Tsunayoshi told me." She clarified.

"A man…?" Tsuna asked. She nodded and they took a left turn.

"He looked like you… only older. Maybe in his twenties?" she guessed, "And he told me that he came to this world by accident. That the world he wished for was different."

"And then what happened?" Tsuna asked. They came to a stop in front of a big oak door. She looked at him and smiled cutely.

"He spent the night here and was gone the following day." She replied. Gokudera opened the door and Tsuna's mouth opened in amazement. The room was spacious, the scent of Japanese tea lingering inside. On the right side, there was a tall book case while on the left was a drawer. Tsuna took a step inside and he saw Ryohei and Adult Lambo on one couch while a man he presumed to be Mukuro of ten years and a beautiful woman with an eye-patch on the other couch in front of Ryohei and Lambo.

"Like I keep telling you, Mukuro! It's about the spirit! Men SHOULD BE EXTREME!" Ryohei passionately said, his eyes burning.

"Kufufufu…" Mukuro leaned on the couch and looked at the woman, "Chrome, if you would have to choose. I would appreciate it if you choose one with a brain."

The beautiful woman that Tsuna now recognized as Chrome nodded, "Yes, Mukuro-sama."

'_That's Chrome-san? She's so beautiful…' _

"What are you guys talking about?" Yamamoto asked, sitting next to Ryohei.

"We were talking about the perfect man for Chrome-nee…" Lambo replied, yawning.

"Ohh… well, to me, it should be a man who can protect Chrome…" Yamamoto gave his opinion. Ryohei nodded.

"Yes, An EXTREME man who can protect our little sister!" Chrome blushed at those words. Mukuro chuckled and rest his head on the back of his palm.

"My sweet Chrome can take care of herself." Mukuro said.

"Every girl wishes to be spoiled, Mukuro-kun." Tsunaruhime said, joining the conversation and ushering Tsuna inside. Gokudera closed the door and sat next to Yamamoto.

"I see…" Mukuro said, staring at Tsunaruhime. Tsuna stared at Mukuro.

'_Mukuro… KUN?!'_

"Oh! Tsuna, Kyoko called. She said she wanted to see you again." Ryohei suddenly remembered. Tsunaruhime smiled at Ryohei.

"Please tell her that I will return to Japan next week, Onii-chan…" Tsunaruhime adoringly called Ryohei. Ryohei nodded.

'_Mukuro… KUN?!'_

Mukuro, as if noticing Tsuna's stare, looked at him, "Oya? And what do we have here?"

All of them stared at Tsuna. Tsuna gulped and took a step back. Tsunaruhime placed her hands on Tsuna's shoulders, calming the poor boy, and smiled at the guardians on the couch, "This is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He came from another world."

"Oh… I see…" Mukuro said, turning his gaze back to Tsunaruhime.

'_It's that easy to accept?!' _Tsuna thought.

"And here I was dreading that the boy was your son, Hime." Mukuro said and Tsuna gulped. The way Mukuro had said the word 'Hime' sent shivers down his spine. Tsunaruhime blushed and looked away.

"T-T-That's impossible! Even with a ten years bazooka-" Tsuna looked at the stuttering Tsunaruhime and tilted his head. What did she mean by that? Tsunaruhime sighed, "A-anyway! Reborn, you called for us?"

"I did…" Tsuna's jaw dropped to the floor as he came face to face with his tutor… who was still an infant. What the hell?!

"I would like to assess the situation concerning the Millefiore." Reborn said professionally. Then he looked at Tsuna, "But before that. Close your mouth, Dame Tsuna of another world."

Tsuna blushed as Mukuro softly chuckled. Tsuna pouted and Tsunaruhime led him to an unoccupied sit, far away from the interested eyes of Mukuro. Mukuro smiled as Tsuna stared at him, "No offense to you, Vongola of another world. But even if our dear Hime was to turn into a boy, she still looks adorable."

Tsuna blushed at Mukuro's compliment and look away. Why was Mukuro being friendly all of a sudden? Before that, WHY was Mukuro here in the first place?! Shouldn't he be in prison or something??

Gokudera glared at Mukuro, "That's enough flirting from you, pineapple-bastard."

'_Mukuro was FLIRTING?!' _

"Oh? It is better than you wagging your tail." Mukuro countered.

"That's it!" Gokudera stood and took his dynamites out.

"If that is your wish." Mukuro smiled as he pulled his trident out.

"Enough!" they both looked at Tsunaruhime who was currently glaring at them. Gokudera hid his dynamites and sat, looking guilty at what he did. Mukuro smiled at Tsunaruhime before the trident disappeared from his hand.

"Now that all the guardians are here… let's begin-" Reborn said.

"Ummm…" Reborn stopped as Tsuna shyly looked at them.

"Aren't you missing one? I mean! Hibari-san… isn't here… yet…" Tsuna stopped and looked at the floor. Could it be that in this world, Hibari did not exist? Tsuna unconsciously clenched his fists. A world with Hibari? Why did it felt like something inside him was being torn apart?

"True." Tsuna looked up at Reborn. Reborn looked at Tsunaruhime, "Oy, Tsuna. Is Hibari awake?"

Tsunaruhime shook her head, "Kyouya-san told me that he's planning on sleeping the entire day. I don't think we should bother Kyouya-san…"

Tsuna blinked his eyes. He noticed that Tsunaruhime had called everyone by their first name, well… other than Ryohei anyway, and with the suffix: '_-kun_'… even Mukuro… But for her not to call Hibari with a _–kun_… does that mean…

"Well then, we'll just have this meeting without him." Reborn said, "Now concerning the Millefiore incident. As of ten o'clock, the Cavallone has been attacked by the Millefiore."

"Dino-san has-" Tsuna yelled, standing.

"Fortunately, the Varia was able to provide assistance. Dino's fine, now sit down and keep quiet, Dame Tsuna of Another World." Reborn ordered once more. Tsuna pouted and sat on his chair, earning another chuckled from Mukuro.

"Let us humor the little Vongola." Mukuro suggested. Reborn smirked and nodded.

"Now Vongola, in your world, are those annoying Millefiore attacking Vongola?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna nodded.

"They attacked us without warning and we don't even know why…" Tsuna said, remembering what his older Rain Guardian told them when they were first transported in the future.

"Oh, I see… well, we know why Millefiore is attacking _us_." Mukuro said. Tsuna looked at Mukuro.

"Why?"

"Wait! Mukuro-kun!" Tsunaruhime yelled, her face incredibly pale.

"Because our dear Hime… had left that foolish Byakuran on the altar." Tsunaruhime fell to the floor, covering her red face. Tsuna, of course, had his mouth wide open. Mukuro chuckled at the expression on Tsuna's face.

"I-I-I was going to marry Byakuran?! No!!" Tsuna shook his head and looked at Tsunaruhime, "YOU were going to marry Byakuran?!"

Tsunaruhime blushed once again and made way for the door, "I think I'm going to sick…"

Tsuna stared at the retreating form of Tsunaruhime as she closed the door which may have led to the bathroom. Mukuro chuckled once again and rested his head on Chrome's shoulder, "On the day of their wedding nonetheless. Hime looked quite beautiful in that wedding dress though…"

Tsuna stared at Mukuro and then at Reborn. Reborn nodded, "It was a marriage of convenience. If Tsuna had married Byakuran, then one of the rising powers of our world would not dare attack us. But of course, Baka Tsuna had to mess it up."

"Mess it up? The Princess did the right thing!" Gokudera defended his most precious princess. Yamamoto nodded in agreement.

"I think Tsuna deserves to be happy."

"Oh? Are you sure you can say that? Knowing who she had chosen?" Reborn teased. All of the guardians fell silent. Tsuna blinked.

"Chosen? Chosen what?" Tsuna asked curiously. The door to the bathroom door opened once more and Tsunaruhime stepped outside, sighing in relief. Tsuna looked at Tsunaruhime as she smiled and patted Tsuna's head.

"It's nothing of importance." Tsunaruhime dismissed the question and smiled at her guardians in the room, "Right?"

The guardians nodded furiously, not wanting to make their most precious princess angry at them. Tsunaruhime looked at Reborn, "And I had no intention of marrying Byakuran in the first place."

"Oh? Really?" Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"I infiltrated the Millefiore base to get some inside information posing as Byakuran's fiancée. There I met with the leader of the Black Spell, Lady Uni." Tsunaruhime reported, sitting on her chair, "We… we have to help her."

Tsuna blinked and looked at Tsunaruhime, "Uni…?"

"And what do you suggest then, Vongola Decimo?" Reborn asked.

"Millefiore is not as united as we think it is. If we manage to talk to one of the higher Black Spells, we might be able to destroy Millefiore from the inside." Tsunaruhime looked at Gokudera, "Hayato-kun, please look for a man named Gamma."

"Gamma?" Gokudera asked. Tsunaruhime nodded.

"Lady Uni told me to look for him. I…" Tsunaruhime looked away, "… must give him of something of great importance."

Gokudera nodded, "Understood."

"Mukuro-kun, please continue your monitoring of Millefiore."

"As you wish…" Tsuna blinked. Did Mukuro just accept being ordered around?

"Onii-chan, please provide support for the Varia and…" Tsunaruhime opened a drawer on her table and handed a box to Ryohei, "Please give this to Xanxus-kun."

Okay, Tsuna now had his jaw dropped to the ground once again.

'_Xanxus… KUN?!'_

That thought was more terrifying than _'Mukuro-kun'_.

"Lambo-kun, Takeshi-kun and Chrome-chan, you are to accompany me to Japan." Tsunaruhime looked at Reborn, "I must take our families to safety."

Reborn nodded and smirked at Tsuna, "I hope you grow up to be like her, Dame Tsuna."

Tsuna blushed and pouted, unable to retort Reborn. Reborn looked back at Tsunaruhime, "Although I highly suggest that Hibari go instead of you, Tsuna."

Tsunaruhime blinked, "Hii?"

Reborn sighed and began to walk away, "Just remember that body isn't yours alone, anymore. Meeting adjourned."

The guardians began to walk out of the room. Mukuro looked at Tsunaruhime once more before leaving, leaving Tsuna alone with Tsunaruhime. Tsuna looked at Tsunaruhime and asked, "What did Reborn mean by that?"

Tsunaruhime smiled shyly and ushered Tsuna out of the room, "Ahh… I guess, you can say the future of Vongola lies inside me."

Tsuna tilted his head, showing his confusion, as he followed Tsunaruhime. Tsunaruhime smiled but otherwise said nothing. Tsuna did not pry at it and asked the thing that had been bothering him for a while now, "Why do you call Hibari-san Kyouya-san?"

Tsunaruhime looked at Tsuna and blinked, "Hii?"

"Well, I noticed you call everyone by their first name and with a '-kun'. But you called Hibari-san, Kyouya-san." Tsuna explained, unable to hide the tint of red on his cheeks. Why the hell was he blushing?!

"Well…" they stopped in front of a big oak door, similar to the door of Tsunaruhime's office. She smiled at Tsuna as she grabbed the door knob, "I tried calling him Kyou-kun but he looked at me with a raised eyebrow."

Tsuna could clearly see Hibari doing tha- wait… Kyou-kun??

"Then I tried calling him _anata _ and _danna-sama _and told me not to after an hour after first calling him those…" Tsunaruhime recalled. Tsuna stared at Tsunaruhime.

Wait…

"ANATA?! DANNA-SAMA?!" Tsuna yelled. Tsunaruhime looked back at Tsuna and let go of the door knob.

"Is there a problem, Tsuna-kun?" she asked.

"W-w-w-why would you call Hibari-san THOSE?!" Tsuna yelled. She blinked and tilted her head.

"Because…" Tsunaruhime placed her right hand by her chest, "Kyouya-san is my husband."

Tsuna was… needless to say, paralyzed beyond his core. He looked at Tsunaruhime and noticed, for the first time, a ring on her right ring finger. It was a simple white-gold ring with a line of gold in the middle, encircling the entire ring. Tsuna couldn't help it, "YOUR HUSBAND?!"

As if on cue, the door opened and Tsuna's eyes went wide as an older Hibari stood by the door, wearing nothing but a pair of black slacks. Tsunaruhime smiled at Hibari, "Did we wake you up, Kyouya-san?"

Hibari yawned and Tsuna's eyes went more wide as he saw Hibari kissed Tsunaruhime on the cheek. Hibari looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Who's the kid?"

Tsunaruhime smiled and skipped towards the paralyze Tsuna, placing her hands on Tsuna's shoulders, "This… is Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. He's supposed to be my counter-part of another world."

Hibari crossed his arms, "The last Sawada Tsunayoshi you introduced to me had looked like Vongola Primo… not a kid that could pass off as a girl…"

Tsuna blushed, "I'm A GUY!"

Tsunaruhime giggled, "It seems like he is the same Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's just ten years younger."

"Oh?" Hibari stared at Tsuna. Tsuna gulped and looked away. A shadow loomed over him and Tsuna looked up in time to see Hibari close the gap between their lips. Tsuna's eyes widened as it registered to his mind that Hibari was kissing him. _Hibari _was _kissing _him!

'_MY FIRST KISS WAS STOLEN BY HIBARI-SAN!!' _Tsuna began to panic as Hibari forced his mouth opened and his tongue entered Tsuna without permission. After what felt like eternity to Tsuna, Hibari finally pulled away, licking his lips. He looked at Tsunaruhime, who was still smiling at them as if not bothered by the fact that her husband just kissed a guy… a minor nonetheless.

"Well… he definitely tasted like you…" Hibari commented. Tsuna couldn't take it any longer. Tsunaruhime gasped as Tsuna fell on her arms, unconscious. Tsunaruhime giggled and looked at Hibari, silently asking for help. Hibari sighed and lifted the unconscious boy to his arms and went back inside the room. Tsunaruhime closed the door and followed Hibari to the bed.

* * *

Fuuta rushed towards the command room, "Giannini-san!!"

All of the people inside looked at Fuuta, observing how sweaty the young boy was. Fuuta looked at Giannini, "Please operate the elevator. There is a floor I must return to."

"Of course, Fuuta-sama. Which floor would it be?" Giannini asked.

"A black floor. A dark corridor that reacts to a Sky Ring!" Fuuta said. Giannini's eyes widened.

"F-F-F-Fuuta-sama… I cannot do that…" Giannini said, "Black rooms and black floors are not in my jurisdiction. I am unable to operate such thing. And the Tenth specified that all black rooms and black floors are off-limits."

"But! But! But Tsuna-nii is stuck on that floor!" Fuuta yelled. They all stopped when Hibari came from behind Fuuta.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Fuuta yelped and jumped away from Hibari. Hibari's eyes narrowed and he picked the boy by the collar, "Sawada Tsunayoshi is in _that _floor?"

Fuuta meekly nodded and winced as Hibari roughly threw him to the floor. Without another word, Hibari left and made way for the elevator. Fuuta rushed towards the elevator in time before it could fully close. Hibari frowned and glared at Fuuta. Fuuta stared at Hibari, "It's my carelessness that led to this."

Hibari scoffed and placed his hand on the elevator. Violet lines appeared all over the elevator and the elevator shook before it began its descent in a frightening pace. Fuuta held unto the railings, taking note at Hibari's placid face. Before long, the elevator came to a halt and the door opened. Fuuta's eyes widened as they were greeted by a black corridor.

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes and his entire body wanted to return to slumber once more. Tsuna closed his eyes once more and moaned, cuddling to the warm pillow next to him. Hm? Why did the pillow seems to be moving? Tsuna opened his eyes and his mouth slacked. He… had been hugging Hibari. HE had been SLEEPING NEXT to HIBARI!! Tsuna couldn't even scream. All he could do was scrambled away from Hibari only to find that Hibari had a tight grip on his hand. Tsuna blushed and was about to try and flail his captured hand when the door opened.

"Oh! You're awake." Tsuna looked by the door and saw Tsunaruhime closed the door, holding a paper bag on her arms. Tsunaruhime sat on the bed and opened the paper bag, revealing a sandwich inside. Tsunaruhime smiled at Tsuna and explained, "I suddenly had a craving for tuna."

Tsuna looked around. He was inside a room, in a bed… with his older cloud guardian and his older female counterpart. Tsuna took a deep breathe. Calm down… count broccoli-headed cows. 1-Lambo… 2-Lambo… 3-Lambo-

Who the hell was he kidding?

"What is THIS?!" Tsuna hissed, trying very not to wake the Cloud Guardian. Tsunaruhime blinked as she continued to eat her tuna sandwich, tilting her head. Tsuna took another deep breathe and hissed once more, "Why am I on the bed? With Hibari-san!!"

Tsunaruhime smiled in understanding and replied, "You fainted. Kyouya-san carried you to bed. Then, he slept as well."

It took a minute for Tsuna to actually process what Tsunaruhime had said. Her reaction is WAY OFF, "W-w-w-why are you so calm?! Your husband just slept with a boy!"

Tsunaruhime blinked at Tsuna's accusation, finishing her tuna sandwich before replying, "Because you're me."

Tsuna blinked. What? Tsunaruhime smiled and placed the paper bag on the trashcan on the table near the bed, "You may be from an alternate world and you may be a boy, but we are still the same person."

"We… are?" Tsuna uneasily asked. Tsunaruhime nodded crawling towards Hibari's other side. Tsunaruhime yawned and looked back at Tsuna, "Don't tell me you don't like Kyouya-san…"

Tsuna blushed, "I-I-I'm a guy! I mea-"

Tsunaruhime giggled and poked Tsuna's forehead, "So you _do _like him."

Tsuna's blush went up another level and he covered his face, "But I…"

Tsunaruhime grinned, "You know, Tsuna-kun. You rem-"

Without warning, Tsunaruhime rushed out of the bed and opened a door, closing it with a bang. Tsuna blinked when he heard the water running from inside. Tsuna stiffened as Hibari moved and opened his eyes, sighing.

"Hiii!" Tsuna gasped as he was pulled towards Hibari once more, blushing as Hibari wrapped an arm around his waist, "H-H-Hibari-san?"

"I hate morning sickness." Hibari commented, closing his eyes once more. Tsuna blinked.

'_Morning sickness?' _

The door opened once more and Tsunaruhime came out, sighing. Tsuna's eyes widened as he finally understood. Tsuna sat up and yelled, "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

Tsunaruhime smiled shyly and lay on the bed, resting her head on Hibari's unoccupied arm, "I am…"

"And the father?!"

Hibari raised his arm, "I am."

Tsuna fell on the bed, the revelation putting his entire body to the limit. Tsunaruhime giggled and nuzzled Hibari's neck, closing her eyes. Tsuna sighed, all of his strength drained out of him by that simple revelation. Soon, his eyelids began to drop. Hibari pulled him closer and Tsuna lost any arguments he may have. With closed eyes, Tsuna rested his head on Hibari's shoulder, sleep finally catching up to him.

Why did reality have to be so messed up?

* * *

Fuuta followed Hibari as he walked towards the darkened corridor. Hibari stopped after a few steps and placed his hand on the wall next to him. The wall glowed for a minute before Fuuta was momentarily blinded. Once Fuuta's eyes adjusted, he saw the corridor had become glass-like once more. But instead of the warm amber-glow, the walls were replaced by cold violet-colored rays. Fuuta looked at Hibari, "How did-"

"The wall I touched functioned like a ring and its conjoining walls are the box. By transferring a bit of my wave, I am able to create this." Hibari explained, walking again once more. He stopped at the end of the corridor. Fuuta's eyes widened as he saw Tsuna on the ground in front of a round mirror.

"Tsuna-nii!!" Fuuta yelled, rushing towards Tsuna. Fuuta gasped as his collar was pulled and he was thrown to the ground. Fuuta stared at Hibari.

"Was it you? The one who called Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked. Fuuta looked at where Hibari was looking and found a shadow-like figure by Tsuna's head. Fuuta gulped.

Unknown to Fuuta, what Hibari was seeing near Tsuna's head was a girl with black hair and ash-colored eyes. She was wearing a black kimono decorated by bird paintings and a violet obi. The girl looked at Hibari and sighed, _"Are you suppose to be me?"_

"What?" Hibari asked, narrowing his eyes. The girl stood from where she was sitting and straightened her kimono.

"_Are you the Hibari of this world?" _the girl asked.

"Yes…"

"_Good. Now, wake Sawada Tsunayoshi up so I can go." _The girl ordered. Hibari took a step forward.

"What do you mean by that?" Hibari asked. The girl sighed.

"_Your Sawada Tsunayoshi asked me to send this Sawada Tsunayoshi to another world." _The girl explained and tapped her geta impatiently, _"Now do your thing and get Sawada Tsunayoshi's soul back from that world."_

"Why don't you do it? You're the one who sent him to another world in the first place." Hibari countered. The girl scoffed.

"_Because he's not my Sawada Tsunayoshi. Now, do what you did last time and get it over with." _the girl ordered once more, growling at Hibari. Hibari picked Tsuna up and stared at the peaceful expression of the young boy.

"Why did Sawada Tsunayoshi ask this of you?" Hibari asked. The girl shrugged.

"_I have no idea. Out of whim perhaps?" _The girl replied. Hibari sighed and captured the sleeping boy's lips. Fuuta couldn't believe his eyes. Hibari lifted his head and glared at the girl. The girl began walking away, _"He'll wake up soon."_

"Where are you going?" Hibari asked. The girl stopped and looked back.

"_Back in my world… where else?" _the girl said, entering the mirror. The mirror rippled like water and the girl disappeared. Hibari frowned, picking Tsuna up and walking towards the elevator. Fuuta scrambled and followed Hibari. Inside the elevator, Tsuna began to move and opened his eyes lazily.

"Hi… bari… san?" Tsuna asked. Hibari looked at Tsuna for a moment before returning his gaze on the ascending elevator.

"You are never to enter that floor again, do you understand, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari ordered. Tsuna seemed dazed and nodded, nuzzling against Hibari's chest.

"Okay…" Tsuna mumbled before returning once more to sleep. As the door opened, Hibari looked at Fuuta.

"You are not to tell anyone about what happened down there." Hibari ordered dangerously. Fuuta gulped and nodded. Hibari sighed as he walked towards Tsuna's temporary room.

"_You're what?" Hibari asked the twenty-five years old Vongola boss. Tsuna smiled at him._

"_I'm going to another world." Tsuna repeated, placing a finger on the mirror. The mirror rippled at Tsuna's touch. _

"_And you want me to what?" Hibari asked once more, annoyance written on his entire face. _

"_I want you to kiss me when you hear the bell." Tsuna repeated once again, smiling at Hibari. It took Hibari's entire will not to bite the young boss to death._

"_And why should I do that?"_

"_Because if you don't, I can't come back to this world." Hibari narrowed his eyes once more._

"_And why must I do it?" Tsuna grinned._

"_Unfortunately, only one with a Cloud-attributed wave can send me back. It has something to do with the propagation ability of the Cloud-flame." Tsuna explained, his entire palm touching the surface of the mirror._

"_And what makes you think I will do it, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked. _

_Tsuna looked at Hibari before smiling sweetly, "Because I trust Hibari-san."_

Hibari scoffed as he was reminded by such thing. The door opened automatically and Hibari placed the sleeping boy on the bed. Hibari frowned as his hand caressed the boy's brown locks.

"You trust too much…"

* * *

The girl opened her eyes and stared at the caramel eyes that were inches away from hers, "Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

The boy backed away and blushed, "I-I-I did as you instructed, Hibari-san! I-I-I ki-ki-kissed you when I heard the bell!!"

The girl sighed and got up from her futon, "Good. Now, bring me some tea."

"R-r-right away!" the boy stood and ran out of the room. The girl sighed and placed her head on her hand.

"That man…"

_She had been walking out of the shrine when she heard the rustling from the forest._

"_Who's there?!" she yelled. From the bushes, a man with brown locks and soft caramel eyes appeared before her. He had been wearing a shirt with a black tie and black slacks. _

"_I mean no harm." The man said, smiling at her._

"_Oh? Then why are you in the woods of my shrine?"_

"_Your shrine?" the man asked. She raised an eyebrow. Was the man new in town?_

"_This is the Namimori Shrine. The shrine of my family, the Hibari family…" the girl explained. The man's eyes widened and he asked._

"_Then… is there a Hibari Kyouya here?" the man asked. The girl frowned._

"_I am the last of the Hibari." The girl answered, walking towards the man. _

"_The last…" The man looked at her and his eyes widened as he stared at the ash-colored eyes of the girl. The man looked away and mumbled, "I see… in this world, Hibari-san is a girl…"_

_The girl frowned, "Are you saying I am not?"_

_The man looked back at her and shook his head, "T-T-That's not what I meant! Um… may I ask for your name?"_

"_Kiyomi… Hibari Kiyomi." The girl replied, "And you?"_

_The man smiled at her sweetly, "My name is Tsuna… Sawada Tsunayoshi…"_

"_Ridiculous. Sawada Tsunayoshi is the name of the boy working for my family."_

"_Oh, is that so?" the man did not seem fazed by her words and continued to smile at the girl, "So… Hibari-san… are you a miko?"_

"_I'm an Onmyoji, fool." The girl replied, glaring at the man. The man's smile grew._

"_Much better." The man looked at the girl and asked, "Will you lend me your strength, Hibari-san?"_

The girl sighed. Listening to the man who called himself Sawada Tsunayoshi and his stories were certainly unique and unbelievable. But along the way, the man had charmed his way to her and had her help with… was it a prank? She was unsure. All she knew was that the man had instructed her to send his younger self to the alternate world he had told her. He ensured her that the Hibari of his world will take care of the rest.

"So… that's how I look like if I was a man…" she mumbled, remembering the man she had met. The fragrance of fresh tea stopped her from her musing. The boy she knew as Sawada Tsunayoshi came inside, placing a cup of tea near her. She took the tea and sipped. Remembering something, she turned her attention to the boy next to her.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" she called. The boy looked at her.

"Y-y-yes, Hibari-san?" he asked.

"Your lips tasted like melon. Did you eat one?" the boy blushed and got up.

"I-I-I'll get you some, Hibari-san!" the boy rushed out of her room once again. The girl chuckled softly and sipped her tea. Maybe the boy was a bit cute…

* * *

NOTES:

Black rooms and Black Floors – They don't exist in the cannon (anime/manga)… I think…

Tsunaruhime – Tokugawa Tsunayoshi had a daughter named Tsuruhime. So I just made use of her name and added a 'na'. So FEM27 became known as Tsunaruhime. (long name but still –grins-)

Anata – Japanese for darling or dear or sweetheart or… you get my drift…

Danna-sama – I'm not sure what it actually translates to but that is what some wives call their husbands in Japan. (anime example would be Rizelmine)

Kiyomi – Well… I couldn't find a proper name for FEM18. I couldn't use Kyouko because that's too close to Kyoko. And Kyouyako reminds me of Kayako so that got thrown out. Actually, if you take in consideration, Kyouya (or Kyoya) is written like 'Kiyoya' so I just changed 'ya' to 'mi'. Why 'mi'? Because I like Kotomi. –grins- Nah, no reason actually. If it had been Kiyoko, it'll still sound like Kyoko.

Miko – Shrine Maidens… one of Japan's moe-inducing occupations. –grins-

Onmyoji – in a nutshell, it's a person that practices Onmyodo and highly regarded as a person who specializes in magic and divination.

Bell - the bell signifies a person's wish to return to their original body. Only TYL27 and FEM18 had the bell with them and the bell could only be heard by their _guardian_ who will kiss them. The kiss would be the pathway for them to return to their real world. Without the kiss, they would not be able to return to their world and their body in that world would forever be asleep.

Shrine – No, there is no evidence in the manga/anime that suggested Hibari came from a family of priests/miko/onmyojis nor where there any evidence that his family owns the Shrine. –grumbles- they don't tell anything about Hibari's family…

Author's End Rants: Okay, so I used the plot: "What if Tsuna was a girl?" and made it more crack than it already is. –grins- This is for Hamtaro-chan, who had requested a female Tsuna and a female Hibari since the end of the Unexpected Series. The actual plot was that Hibari was the only girl but my friend saw me drawing a female Hibari by mistake on my math notebook and she told me: "The uke should be the GIRL!!" Fearing for my safety, I nodded and voila. It became crazier than usual and well… -grins- Anyway… this also became my longest one-shot. (maybe I should have cut it to two parts?) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this crack. And if you have any questions or anything, feel free to ask me in the review or PM me. It's longer than Cracks on Mirror so some things may not have made sense. –grins-


End file.
